Joy Of Life
by Muggle Jane
Summary: Alice sees someone from her past, and interaction seems inevitable. Oneshot, written for Mew for the GGE2014


**A/N: Disclaiming any ownership of canon characters, etc. Written for Mew for the GGE2014!**

Seeing him again was as inevitable as rain in October. It was raining outside that evening, it seemed fitting somehow. Or maybe it was just the darkness closing in on the windows from the outside, darkness for a dark mood.

It was impossible to mistake him, even with the mask covering the top half of his face- silver with peacock feathers that somehow managed to be just _this_ side of too ostentatious. The way he held himself, the way he moved, the way his cold grey eyes seemed to see through everyone around him and dismiss them as being beneath his notice- there was no taking the man in the peacock mask for anyone other than Lucius Malfoy.

He saw her, and their gazes locked together for a moment before one corner of his mouth twisted upwards. She could practically see the accompanying lift of his eyebrow, faintly amused, faintly challenging. And then he was moving towards her, stalking across the floor with the easy grace of a predator. It was something she'd seen a hundred times, and still the sight took her breath away, just for a moment. People parted for him seemingly without being aware of doing so. He had quite the presence.

She looked around desperately, but the crush of people left no clear path of escape to her, and so she drew herself up to her full height and kept her eyes steadily on his.

"Madam," he murmured as he reached her, holding out one gloved hand for hers.

"Sir," she replied in the same tone, eying his hand as though it might bite her. When he didn't waver, she quickly slipped her hand into his, feeling her cheeks heat up as he brought it slowly to his lips.

"I can scarcely believe a beautiful demoiselle like yourself is alone on an evening such as this." His eyes moved over her knowingly, a look she hadn't forgot. A look that still made her heart still just for the barest of moments. He knew she was just as well as she knew who he was, although they were both pretending at anonymity.

When she tried to recover her hand from his, his fingers tightened around hers. Gaining freedom from his grip would mean causing a scene, and Alice didn't want that. She was safe enough for now, surrounded as she was by the other masque attendees. "I am hardly alone," she replied, forcing her tone to lightness, using her free hand to gesture at the throng milling about them.

The corner of his lip twisted up again, she'd amused him. "Allow me to get you a drink." It wasn't a question, and there was just a hint of challenge underlying his silken tones.

"No, thank you." An apologetic smile, and she tried to regain her hand again. This time, her fingers slipped easily from the smooth glove.

"A dance, then."

The thought of being held in arms she knew were strong and capable made her heart still for another beat. "Perhaps another time," she demurred. "I find myself in need of some air."

"I shall accompany you." He stepped towards her, offering his elbow, his cold eyes challenging her to refuse.

She'd walked neatly into that one. "Thank you, sir," she replied, taking his arm as easily as if it were a habit. Their relationship had never been strolls arm-in-arm, but the feel of the muscles under his well-tailored sleeve was familiar. Too familiar.

He escorted her to where glass doors opened onto a covered terrace. There were other couples outside, enjoying the respite from the heat of so many bodies inside, and yet she found that he managed to tuck them behind a potted shrub, mostly obscured from everyone.

"Lucius," she breathed, closing her eyes as he settled himself in front of her, blocking off her view of everything but him. "You shouldn't be doing this."

"Perhaps," he allowed. "But I find myself unable to resist." She felt the touch of one gloved finger trace down the side of her face, and along her jaw to the end of her chin. "It has been entirely too long, Alice."

"Not nearly long enough," she countered, her a firmness underlying her soft tone.

She felt him come closer, felt his warm breath against the side of her face. "I have missed you."

She didn't address the statement, she couldn't admit that she'd missed him too, missed the feel of his lips on hers, his smooth hands sliding across her skin. "I understand that you are to be married."

His silence made her open her eyes, and she saw the hard set of his jaw, so close to her that she could see the pulse beating rapidly in his neck. "Yes," he responded, his voice clipped now instead of silken. "It has been arranged."

"My congratulations, then," she replied, unable to completely fight off the sinking feeling in her heart. It was a source of gossip, that the Malfoy heir was going to marry one of the daughters of the Black family. She would gain his family's wealth, he would gain her family's prestige. An ideal match, that's how it was being spoken of.

"She's not you, Alice, she lacks your passion, your fire, your _joie de vivre_." Was that a slight plaintive note in his voice?

"Nonetheless," she replied, a tight smile pulling at the muscles of her cheeks. "I am certain that you two will be very happy together."

"It could be different," he insisted, his lips grazing along her cheekbone.

Her eyes closed again for just a moment, reveling in the touch. And then she shook her head, slipping out from around him. He'd made his choice. He'd made it a long time ago, this just confirmed it. "I hope you have a pleasant evening." She was unable to keep her voice from wavering just the slightest bit.

He turned to follow her flight, his cold eyes heavy on her. "I'll see you again," he said, and she couldn't help the shiver that raced up her spine at his tone.

**Joie de vivre- literally "joy of life."**


End file.
